<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 to 1 by Marushiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692309">10 to 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko'>Marushiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Massaging, Tasteful fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel gives Saix a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel &amp; Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 to 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Still hard at work, I see.” Saix looked over his shoulder to see Axel standing by the doorway. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still a little wet from the shower and he was holding another towel and ruffling it through his messy hair. “Don’t you bother knocking?“ </p>
<p>Saix looked back at the stack of paperwork before him. It was bothersome enough that Demyx doesn’t even do the reports correctly. Xigbar doesn’t have the best handwriting in the world so it was a strain on Saix’s eyes. And now Axel was here, distracting him. "Can you do a dry off somewhere else? I have work to do.” Axel dropped the towel for his hair on the foot of Saix’s bed. <br/><br/>“Hey when was the last time you took a break?” <br/><br/>“I don’t take breaks, Axel. Now leave.” <br/><br/>He heard Axel shift closer to Saix from behind his chair. “Whoa, man. You need to take a break or else you’ll just turn yourself into a Dusk,” he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “How about I give you a massage?” Just before Saix could stand up and reject him, Axel placed his hands on his shoulders and sat him back down. <br/><br/>Saix was on the verge of tossing him out until Axel leaned down near his ear and whispered. “I want you to count from ten to one, slowly.” Saix looked at him with the corner of his eyes. “Why do you want me to do that?” <br/><br/>Axel could sense his annoyance rising ever so slightly. “Because I know for a fact that I’ll be so good, you won’t make it to five.” Saix turned his head to look Axel in the eyes. Sharp emeralds clashed beautifully with his red mane. <br/><br/>“Fine. I’ll humor you. But if it doesn’t work...You are on clean-up duty.” He looked straight back out the window. Axel laughed and pecked him on the cheek which Saix wiped off with the back of his hand. “Okay, start counting." </p>
<p>"Ten." </p>
<p>Axel started to work his hands, pressing his thumbs firmly on the shoulders muscles. Immediately, it was like magic and Saix felt his tension fly away. </p>
<p>"Nine." </p>
<p>Axel’s expert skill shocked Saix but he didn’t want to say anything to boost his ego. It like like a different sort of ecstasy. Either way, where has this feeling of release been all his life? </p>
<p>"Eight." </p>
<p>"Damn, you’re as stiff as a wall.” Axel moved his hands down and pressed hard on his wing-bone areas, making rhythmic circles with his fingers. Saix accidentally let out a silent groan. Axel knew he hit the spot and kept working his hands in that area of his back. </p>
<p>“Seven–<em>Oh</em>, right there.” Saix said. His eyes fluttered close at the sensation of the massage. The feeling was nearly orgasmic. He exhaled. When hands like magic, he didn’t want Axel to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When life gives you lemons, have Axel give you a massage~ Thank you for reading in advance!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>